


Moments of Truth

by Spacecadet72



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Matthew, Miriam and Chris go public with their work on the creature chromosome.





	Moments of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on di-elle's [Creatures Among Us AU](http://di-elle.tumblr.com/post/182959374154/adow-au-creatures-among-us) edits. They tie directly into the fic, and while not absolutely necessary to check out, will definitely enhance the story.
> 
> A big thank you to [adow-allsouls](https://adow-allsouls.tumblr.com/) and [angelmarquiz](https://angelmarquiz.tumblr.com/) for the beta. Any mistakes are mine.

**2019**

"It's too soon," Matthew said with a firmness that typically got him his way. At least, when the person he was trying to convince wasn't Chris Roberts.

"It's not too soon, and you know it," Chris said with a shake of his head. This wasn’t the first time they’d had some form of this argument, or even the fifth. "I get that it's terrifying, but this information needs to be out there."

"The data isn't ready. Besides, I've spent 1500 years hiding this information from humans," Matthew said, running his hand through his hair.

"Then it's time everyone knew, don't you think?" Chris said, leaning back in his chair. "And the data is more than ready."

"The Congregation--"

"Let me handle the Congregation," Diana cut in from where she was reading in the corner. "They'll freak out, but they'll get over it."

"What do you think, Miriam? You've been quiet," Matthew asked, turning to Miriam who sat, arms folded against the wall.

She shrugged. "I didn't see the point in breaking up the argument."

Matthew shot her a look and she sighed.

"I think Chris is right. It's time everyone knew. I'm tired of hiding."

Matthew looked at each of them in turn, as if looking for a sign that he had an ally in any of them. He didn't find one. He let out a sigh. "Alright, Chris, you win."

"I love hearing you say that," Chris said with a wide grin. It faltered as he continued. "I do get that this is a huge risk for you in a way it isn't for me, but I really think we're doing the right thing."

Matthew looked at Chris, his mouth set in a serious line. “I hope you’re right.”

**2020**

"I knew this was a bad idea," Matthew said, glowering at the article up on his tablet. The headline read _Humans in Danger?_ complete with a picture someone had managed to get of Matthew. It looked like he was growling. Diana had seen the look many times, and knew it was intimidating, although it didn't bother her anymore.

"We knew not everyone would be on board, but the response has been much more positive than any of us were expecting," Diana said, her words slow and measured as she tried to calm him down.

"How can you talk about it so calmly when they publish things like this?" he asked, poking at the photo.

Diana put her toast down and leaned forward to take his face in her hands. "Because I know the truth, and so do so many others."

"And what is the truth?" he asked, a hint of vulnerability in his expression.

"That there are more similarities than differences between everyone, and that those differences are to be celebrated. And that you are a good man."

"You are a wise woman, _mon coeur,"_ he said, a look of love and relief mingled in his eyes.

Diana smiled. "I know. It's why you married me."

"Too true," Matthew said with a chuckle.

"What's true?" Marcus asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"That Diana is my better half," Matthew said, not taking his eyes off of Diana.

"That is the truth," Marcus said with an easy grin.

"I don't know about better," Diana said with a shake of her head.

"I do," Matthew said, bringing her hand up to kiss the back of it.

"So you've seen the article," Marcus said, ignoring them and focusing on the tablet on the table.

Matthew's scowl returned. "Unfortunately."

"Oh, but that's not even the best one," Marcus said, as he pulled out his phone.

"Marcus..." Matthew said, his words a low warning.

"No, don't worry, you'll love this," Marcus said, still scrolling through his phone.

Diana and Matthew shared a look of doubt, but said nothing.

"This one is my favorite," Marcus said, handing his phone over to Matthew, who angled it so that Diana could see as well. It was an article with a screaming headline: _CREATURES AMONG US_. Below, a poorly doctored photo showed Matthew and Miriam with blood dripped fangs, Hamish with completely black eyes, and Diana with lightning like energy coming off of her hands.

"I look like Emperor Palpatine," Diana said, looking in disbelief at the mess of a photo.

"I know, right? It's great."

"That is certainly one way to put it," Matthew said, his tone clearly not as amused. "Especially when you're not one of the subjects in the photo."

"Come on, Matthew. People are going to say negative things, and they've already said bad stuff about me, and you can laugh or you can get mad. I prefer to laugh."

Matthew didn't look mollified, but said nothing.

In a bid for peace, Diana turned to Marcus. "Congratulations on that GQ article. It was really great."

GQ’s latest feature article had been on Marcus and the Knights of Lazarus. The protective aspect of the order, even towards humans, would go a long way in influencing public opinion on vampires, who were sometimes seen as the most threatening of the creatures.

Marcus smiled. "Thanks, Diana. I was happy to share about the Knights of Lazarus. If creatures aren't a secret anymore, I thought it would be good for the Knights to be out in the light too."

"I think it's a great idea," she said, smiling up at him.

"You've done well with the order," Matthew said quietly.

Marcus ducked his head at the praise. "Thank you, Matthew."

Diana looked between father and son. There would still be frustrations at the reactions of the general public to their existence, but there was a lot of good to be found in this move.

* * *

 

"Brushing up on your genetics?”

Diana looked up from the science journal she was reading, with a smile at Chris's question. The feature article had been an interview with Miriam about the creature chromosome. She set the journal down so that she could stand and give him a hug. It had been several months since she had last seen him.

"I figured I should at least try to understand what you guys are always talking about," Diana said as she pulled back from the hug.

"And have you learned anything?" Chris asked with a teasing grin, going into professor mode.

"It's a well written article, fairly easy to follow even without the same academic background," Diana said walking back to the couch and sitting down and picking up the journal. "It helps that it's an interview and not a research paper."

"I thought you liked research papers," Chris said, joining her on the couch.

"I do, I'm just a little out of my depth here," she said with a sheepish grin. “Matthew’s explained some and that’s helped, but this is not my area.”

Chris nodded in understanding. "Speaking of out of their depth, how's Matthew doing? I know this wasn't an easy change for him."

Diana hesitated, thinking through the past months and all the changes they had faced. She also knew how private and secretive vampires were. But this was her best friend.

"It's a struggle, definitely, but I think we're getting there. You have to understand, he's hid who he is his whole life, for centuries. We all have, and it's difficult to be so exposed."

"That makes sense," Chris said, looking thoughtful. "I really do think the reception has been overwhelmingly positive."

"I don't know about overwhelmingly," Diana said with a shake of her head. "You should see some of the articles Matthew and Marcus find, but I agree, it's been more positive than not."

"Please tell me they're not reading the comments."

Diana laughed. "Matthew did only once. It didn't go over well. Marcus seems to be handling it better, or at least is able to pretend it doesn't bother him more than Matthew."

"And how about you?" Chris asked, bumping her shoulder with his.

Diana shrugged. "I'm making it through. I'm just trying to take it one day at a time. Not get too overwhelmed with how big an undertaking it feels like sometimes. But really, I'm glad we went public. Especially for the twins."

"What do you mean?"

"They will grow up in a world where they never have to hide who they are. There will be some hardships because of it, but I don't want them being ashamed of being themselves. I lived like that for years, and I don't want that for my children."

"You're making it a better world for them," Chris said giving her hand a squeeze.

"And I have you to thank for it."

Chris waved a dismissive hand in her direction. "I just gave you guys a push. It was going to come out eventually."

Diana nodded. "And this way, we have a better chance of controlling the narrative. We weren't caught off guard by it."

"Anything I can do to help," Chris said with a smile.

They sat in companionable silence for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts.

Diana picked up her phone and glanced at the time. "The twins should be up from their nap any minute, they'll be so happy to see you."

Chris grinned. He loved the twins. "I still can't believe you have kids."

"What, you don't see me as the mom type?" Diana asked in mock offense.

Chris laughed. "I thought you were too invested in your work, but it suits you. All of it. The professor thing just kind of took over for a while."

Diana thought about that. She had often wondered what would have happened if she had embraced magic sooner, but couldn't be upset with the way things had worked out. It had led them here and she wouldn't give up anything about her current life.

"It's a good life," she said simply.

"I was worried at first, but you're happy and that's what matters," he said with a soft smile.

"It is," Diana said, thinking about just how lucky she was.

"Alright, let's go see those spawn of yours," Chris said with a grin, jumping up from the couch.

Diana laughed. "Don't let Matthew hear you call them that," she warned, only half joking.

"He doesn't scare me," Chris said confidently.

"Maybe don't let him hear that either," she said with another laugh.

Chris grinned. "Oh, he knows."

**2021**

“Have you seen the latest Time Magazine cover?” Matthew asked, handing his phone over to Diana.

Diana shook her head and took the phone from Matthew. On the screen, in dark and intimidating color, was the cover of Time, with a picture of Baldwin against a black background, his arms folded as he stared down at the viewer.

“Oh,” she said, taking in the rather grim picture of the head of the de Clermont family. “Not exactly the image you would think would endear us to humans.”

Matthew shook his head. “But not entirely surprising given the subject.”

Baldwin projected the image of a ruler with an iron fist, and that had worked for him for centuries. Diana wasn’t sure that would work so well in this situation.

“Have you read the article?” Diana asked, handing the phone back to Matthew.

Matthew nodded. “It’s actually quite a good article, despite the forbidding cover.”

"Hopefully people won't let the cover dissuade them from reading it," Diana said remembering the look of power and control on Baldwin's face.

"He explains some of vampire culture, and various creature dynamics, although not _too_ much," Matthew said with a slight smile. Creatures may be out in the open, but vampires were still secretive, preferring to keep things close to the chest. "The interviewer asked about common myths and legends, so Baldwin was able to clear up some misconceptions."

"Wouldn't want someone coming after you with a stake," Diana said, huffing out a laugh.

Matthew smiled. "Baldwin was vague when it came to ways to kill us, but stakes were debunked."

"How is Baldwin taking the fact that we aren't separate species?" Diana asked.

Matthew paused for a moment, thinking before answering. "It's a transition for all of us, not thinking in terms of clear division. Especially for vampires, like Baldwin, who felt a certain superiority over other creatures. The waters have been muddied a bit, and while I think he's handling it well, he's having to change his worldview. As we all are," Matthew said, eyes staring off into the distance.

Diana reached over and laced her fingers with his, giving his hand a squeeze. "It's a transition you're handling well too, you know," Diana said with a soft smile.

Matthew turned his attention back to her, pulling their intertwined hands up to place a kiss gently on the back of her hand. "I wouldn't be handling it as well without you, or the others. Especially Chris," Matthew said with a roll of his eyes. "Don't tell him I said that."

Diana laughed. "I won't, I promise."

They sat in silence for the next several moments, thinking about all that had changed in the past couple of years. "You said that you wouldn't have handled this transition well without everyone. We can be that for Baldwin."

"I think you already have," Matthew said. "The fact that you're married to me and a de Clermont in your own right has already caused Baldwin to confront many of his preconceptions."

"Well, then we can continue the process," Diana said, with a lighthearted smile.

Matthew laughed. "I don't think he would take kindly to be handled."

"We'll just have to not let him in on the plan, then."

Matthew raised an eyebrow in response.

"Oh, don't give me that look," Diana said with a laugh. "We're just supporting him, that's all. What else is family for?"

 

Baldwin visited a couple of weeks later.

"Sister," Baldwin said as he leaned in to kiss Diana on the cheek.

"Brother," she said warmly as they pulled back.

"I saw the Time article," Diana said as she led Baldwin into the house. "It was a good interview."

"Thank you, Diana.”

"Uncle Baldwin!" Becca cried out, running over to him. Philip looked up from where they had been playing, watching the excitement in silence. He had begun saying a few words, but seemed happy to let his sister do most of the talking.

Baldwin leaned down and picked her up, much to Becca's delight. He walked over to where she and Philip had been playing and crouched down to be at Philip's level, Becca still perched on his hip.

While Baldwin favored Rebecca, who took more after Matthew and the vampire side, he was warming up to Philip, who was more witch.

Diana stood back at the entrance to the room, content to watch her brother play with her children. He helped them with the tower they were building, although Becca seemed happier to try and tear it down than build it up.

Diana turned at the feeling of ice on the back of her neck. She smiled warmly as Matthew stopped next to her and took her hand in his.

"See," Diana said quietly, aware that Baldwin could still hear them. "Family."

Matthew nodded, but said nothing.

Diana turned her attention back to Baldwin and the twins. It may be a difficult transition for all of them, but they would be stronger for it.

**2022**

"Nervous?" Matthew asked, giving Diana a reassuring smile as they headed to Diana's interview with the Wall Street Journal Magazine.

"I feel like I shouldn't be, I mean, I've given interviews before," Diana said, leaning back in her seat. "But this is so much bigger than interviews I've done for my books, which really have a fairly small audience. So many more people read the Wall Street Journal Magazine, or at least articles about creatures, than academic articles about alchemy. And those interviews typically didn't come with a full photo shoot," Diana said with a sigh.

Matthew's smile grew. "You're going to be great, _ma lionne,_ " he said, taking one hand off the wheel and reaching over to take her hand with his.

Diana had told him she didn't need him to go with her to the interview. He had plenty of other things needing his attention, but Matthew, sensing her nerves, had said that everything else could wait, and unless she didn't want him there, he would come with her. He had come so far in backing off on his possessiveness.

With that clear, Diana had happily accepted his offer to accompany her, and she was glad that she wouldn't be alone.

Creatures had been out in the public eye for a couple of years now, and as one of the most powerful witches around and as Matthew's wife, this wouldn't be her first time in the spotlight as a creature, or theirs, but this was her first feature interview. There had been plenty of articles about all of them, and several of the others, including Miriam, Marcus and Baldwin had done this already. But this would be her first, and she found her nerves growing the closer the date for the interview came. She was an academic, not a celebrity.

Diana squeezed his hand, and shot him a grateful look.

They arrived a few minutes later at the interview location, and after quick introductions, had sat down with the interviewer, Matthew seated on the side of the room. He was within eye-shot, but not a distraction.

"So, Diana," the interviewer, a witch named Molly, started, leaning towards Diana, her smile open and friendly. Her recorder lay on the table between them, "What was it like, growing up a witch?"

Diana glanced over at Matthew, and he gave her a reassuring look. She had known this question would come up, and she would have to talk about her parents and being spellbound, but she hadn't thought it would be the first question.

She took in a deep breath. "I didn't have the same experience a lot of other witches have growing up," Diana began slowly. "I knew I was one, of course, and my parents and aunts openly practiced magic, but I didn't feel very connected to my own magic until a few years ago."

"And why is that?" Molly asked. "You're one of the most powerful witches of our generation."

"To protect me from other witches who wanted my power, my parents spellbound me, trapped my powers when I was a child," Diana said, looking at Molly as she spoke. "My parents were killed shortly after, so I grew up thinking I just didn't have the aptitude. My parents were killed because of their powers, and so I wanted nothing to do with magic."

"And when did that change for you?"

"I was pulled back into that world when I called up the Book of Life, which explained creature origins and had been missing for centuries. That was also when I met Matthew," Diana said, glancing at him with a smile.

"He seems very connected to all of this for you," Molly asked, already knowing what Diana's answer would be.

Diana nodded. "The Book of Life references our marriage and family and from the very beginning, Matthew was at the center of it for me. Everything started with the book, but very quickly became about us, too. I wouldn't have been able to do any of it without him," Diana said, glancing over at him again. He shook his head, an affectionate smile on his lips and she could almost hear him telling her that wasn't true.

Diana turned back to Molly, who was smiling widely at their silent exchange. "And how do you feel about magic now?" she asked, moving the interview along.

"I certainly have a more positive outlook on magic than I used to...."

 

"You gave an excellent interview, _mon couer_ ," Matthew said later as Diana sat getting her makeup done for the photo shoot. "I knew you would."

Diana looked over at him without moving her head and tried to contain her smile. "It wasn't as bad as I worried it would be."

Matthew opened his mouth to respond when his phone began to ring. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he looked at the screen and frowned. "I should take this, it's Miriam," he said with an apologetic look.

"She wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important," Diana said, with a soft smile. "Don't worry about me."

Matthew nodded and answered the call and walked out of the room.

"You have a very attractive husband, you're lucky," Kim, the makeup artist, said with a conspiratorial smile as she finished up Diana's makeup.

Diana couldn't help the wide smile that bloomed across her lips. "I am," she said thinking about all the ways he was her perfect partner. His intelligence, his loyalty, the way he worked on his flaws to be a better husband and father, his patience with their children and all the thousand of other things he did that made her life better. Yes, he was beautiful, and she was attracted to him physically, but it was the things that made him _him_ that was why she had married him.

**2023**

Diana ran her fingers through Matthew's hair as they lay in bed. Matthew was reading a scientific journal, while Diana checked email on her phone. The Congregation had been quiet lately. With the covenant gone, and creatures no longer a secret, a lot of their duties had gone away. There were still disputes and rogue creatures to deal with, but the Congregation was no longer the overshadowing organization they once were. Diana actually preferred it that way. It certainly cut down on her emails.

Reaching her last email, Diana exited her mail app and opened a browser window. The Nobel Prize Award Ceremony had been last night in Stockholm and she was idly curious to see what photos has been taken.

The evening had been a blur of formal wear and flashing lights as Matthew, Miriam and Chris received the Nobel Prize for Physiology or Medicine for discovering the creature chromosome. It was satisfying to see them all receive credit for the work they had been doing, in Miriam and Matthew's case for decades, that brought about the discovery that instead of four distinct species, humans and creatures were more alike than different.

Diana clicked on the first link that popped up when she googled pictures from the ceremony. She skipped past pictures of other winners and attendees until she reached the first photo of her group. It was a picture of her and Matthew, standing close together, his arm around her, both of them smiling at a different camera.

As much as being in the spotlight like this was new for Diana, she knew there was an even bigger element of discomfort for Matthew. While the de Clermont name opened many doors, it wasn't general public knowledge and Matthew had taken pains to hide who he really was from the world. That wasn't an option anymore.

The next photo had the four of them--Matthew, Diana, Chris and Miriam. They were lined up for the cameras, but Chris had just cracked a joke, and Diana and Chris laughed while Matthew and Miriam smiled on either side of them. They looked carefree and Diana was glad that Chris and Matthew were no longer at war with each other. Working together had bridged that gap, and Matthew had accepted Chris calling him out when necessary.

The next photo was of Marcus and Phoebe who had both attended the ceremony to support Matthew. They looked gorgeous and in love. Diana loved not being the only historian in the family, and Phoebe was such a good partner for Marcus.

The final photograph was of Matthew and Diana. They were standing facing each other, looking only at each other, neither aware their picture was being taken. Diana took a moment to just stare at the photo, the love they held for each other clear in their faces.

Matthew glanced over at her as he turned a page. “What are you looking at?” he asked, curiously.

“Pictures from last night,” she said turning the phone so he could see the screen. “I thought this one was a really good one of us.”

Matthew looked at the photo for a moment before speaking, a small smile gracing his lips. “You look lovely, _mon coeur._ ”

Diana rolled her eyes. “We look lovely, you mean.”

Matthew inclined his head in acknowledgement, his smile firmly in place.

“I almost want to print it out, hang it up somewhere,” Diana said, saving the photo to her phone.

“Where would you put it?” Matthew asked, leaning over to place a kiss on her shoulder.

Diana hummed in thought. “In here maybe, or in my office. What do you think?”

“I like the idea of it in here.”

“Me too,” Diana said, looking over the room to decide where she would put the picture. “On the fireplace mantle, I think,” she said as Matthew nodded his agreement. “But in the meantime,” she said as she fiddled with her phone for a moment before showing Matthew the screen where the photo was now her lockscreen.

“Are you glad you went public?” Diana asked quietly, after several moments of silence. They had discussed their feelings about the move several times over the past few years, and mostly Matthew thought it had been a good idea, but Diana wondered how often he regretted it.

“I am,” he said after a few moments of thinking, “I was worried, when Chris first began bringing it up, and I’ll admit, I didn’t think he’d get his way, but it’s a relief to not have to hide.”

Diana nodded.

“There are downsides, as there are with everything, but if it can lead to moments like that?” he said, nodding at her phone, and the picture they knew was now her lockscreen, “then I’m very happy.”

"I never imagined my life would be like this," Diana said, leaning in closer to him, "but I wouldn't trade it for anything. I didn't know what I was missing before I met you."

"It's the same for me, _mon coeur_ ," Matthew said, reaching up to push a strand of hair behind her ear.

She smiled softly at him, before leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his lips.


End file.
